<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Failure by blankvellum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861184">Failure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum'>blankvellum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Distant relationship, Dysfunctional Relationships, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, will reveal Albus' partner at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has succeeded a lot in life, but when it comes to parenting Albus he falls short.</p><p>Companion piece to, "Wish"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter &amp; Harry Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Undisclosed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>companion piece to Wish you could say. I got this idea yesterday and ran with it. I just love the dysfunctionality of their relationship</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry often wondered where he went wrong, when his relationship with Albus went south. As Albus grew up Harry was never particularly close to his youngest son, he couldn't pinpoint why. James and Lily had always greeted him when he came home from work while Albus would just stand back, watching.</p><p>When Albus was upset it was Ginny he went to, always.  Perhaps it was for the best, Harry never knew how to comfort Albus or talk to him at all really. Albus was an anomaly to him. His other children were loud, outgoing, fierce. Albus was far more reserved and careful with his words.</p><p>Albus never took to flying. Harry had tried, but every time Albus would fall and instead of getting back up and trying again, he would give up and run to his Mum. Ginny always had a way with Albus, he would confide in her, tell her things Harry never knew.</p><p>Albus had been nervous about being sorted into Slytherin. Harry had reassured him there was nothing wrong with being in Slytherin. Albus was sorted into Slytherin, which was fine. It was just another thing they didn't have in common. Albus had made a close friend in Scorpius Malfoy who was a good kid over all, polite.</p><p>Harry tried, he really did, but it was so difficult to talk to him. Lily and James were both chatter boxes and easy to talk to while Albus was quiet.</p><p>"You two are a lot like." Ginny had told him once.</p><p>"Then why don't we get along better?"</p><p>"You both are just so reserved, quiet. A bit broody." Ginny smirked, nudging him playfully</p><p>"Well, I had reason to be. What reason does Albus have? He has a good life." </p><p>"He's a teenager, they don't need a reason." </p><p>"Lily and James aren't like that." </p><p>Ginny sighed, "This is part of your problem you keep on comparing him to other children. That's not very fair of you." </p><p>He supposed his wife was right. He would keep on trying.</p><p>One day in the summer Harry decided he was going  to try to really talk to Albus about something, <i>anything</i>. He walked into Albus' room. His son was laying on his bed reading, as he tended to like to do. He had no idea where he got the love of reading from, neither him or Ginny read much. "What are you reading?"</p><p>Albus didn't look up from his book, "An ancient runes text Scorpius got me for Christmas."</p><p>Harry found himself at a stalemate once again. He knew next to nothing about ancient runes. Albus was so much brighter than he was at his age. He racked his brain on what he could say. </p><p>"You didn't knock. You should knock next time." Albus stated plainly. </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, "Right. Sorry." </p><p>"Do you need something?"</p><p>"No I'll just... go." Harry said. What was wrong with him? He was Head Auror, he should know how to talk with his son. </p><p>Harry had to find out from Bill that Albus wanted to become a Cursebreaker. Why didn't he tell him? He knew people in the department, he could show Albus around. That's an idea. It would bring them closer together. He felt proud of himself for thinking of it. </p><p>He had made his offer to Albus, but he had declined, stating that Bill knew people. He supposed that did make more sense. It was hopeless honestly. Would things ever get better? The worst part is no one understood his problem. Ron only had one son and he and Hugo got on very well. All the Weasleys only had one son come to think of it. He didn't know any fathers who had two sons, aside from Rolf, but they weren't friends really. Plus he had twins, it's a different dynamic. </p><p>Maybe things would get better when Albus got older. Harry could hope. Did Albus even like him? Half the time he didn't think he did anymore. </p><p>Unfortunately, things had not changed once Albus graduated Hogwarts. As soon as Al could he rented a flat with Scorpius. Harry still tried though, he took Al out to dinner a few times, but every time he would bring Scorpius along. It was strange. </p><p>To make matters worse one morning he got a shock when his secretary had handed him The Daily Prophet. There on the front page was Albus with... Draco Malfoy? The headline read, "Harry Potter's son and Ex Death Eater Draco Malfoy together? Details inside."</p><p>Harry felt sick. This couldn't be true, had to be another load of rubbish. Why on earth would Albus be with Malfoy? He was Harry's age. What could they possibly have in common? Harry had always suspected Albus and Scorpius were secretly together up until Hugo had announced his relationship with Scorpius last year.</p><p>What really hurt the most was that Draco Malfoy of all people had gotten close to <i>his</i> son. Meanwhile Harry struggled to carry on a conversation with Albus. He was a failure, if he had been a better father this would not have happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>